


bungee cum

by kawosin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawosin/pseuds/kawosin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..in which illumi tops</p>
            </blockquote>





	bungee cum

**Author's Note:**

> im so so sorry you clicked on this. i promise really hard that ill write some good qualoty fic sometime. but today is not that time. written mostly to entertain my hisoka fanatic friends. enjoy, i guess!

Hysoksk was jerking of to gonsaura. So much that the inside of his disfisting clownn pnats wer e covered in bungee cum (whihc hsa teh properties of ruber and gum) ,,, but hiis pabts were aleeady white so the cum aas!!! Invisible!!! Suddenly illumi waks in on him "hosoka wat ru dong" asks lummili "hhhaaha oh ummm mmm nooorhing" saus hisoka. But ilkumi sees his tiny 0.5 inch erection and hets turned on too because he is A+ certified clownfuckeer. Illumi grts an erection too . His 10 inch opongus grows to 11 inches . """Plase... Illumi..,,,'xmm im so hornby plesae fackx me" sai hisoka. Illhmi says "0K" and pulls down hiskas cum stained clown pants and sticks a needly up hiskoas huge aerssshole. He stretchs hisoka using the needle and then adds more beedles. Hisoka moans his gross clown moan @"ilymi... FUCK ME!!!!!!!1!!1!1!11" illumi says ok ; his face os expresionles as alllways abd puts his dick in hisoka ots a perfect fit!!!!!!!! Illhmi behgin to ram hard jnto hosoka from behind, hosoka starts crying out because it hurta but he likea it . "Aaaaaa. Aaa! GOn!!" Says hisoka. Illumi suddenly pulls outt wothiut cumming abd slapes hisoka across his ugli facr. "How coild uoy do this to me hisoka..... " he says. "I thot we were friends" hisoka smiles his clown smile and loooks ikllumi in the eye. "Assisins dont have friends, illumi" he says

**Author's Note:**

> congrAtulations on making it this far, i guess! im sorry you had to go through that hell. send this fic to your friends sans context for 69 years good luck! shoot me a message if u want to chat i swear this isn't what i do with all my free time.  
> until next time!


End file.
